Wammy's House
by Gates Of Oblivion
Summary: L is still alive and has just returned to Wammy's. And Near has become N. L needs  succesors, will you be one of them? OC'S NEEDED!


Wammy's House

Wammy's House (located in Winchester, England) is one of many orphanages established by Quillish Wammy . Founded after World War II, Wammy's House began as a training facility for children with exceptional intelligence and skills. After the success of the detective L, the motive of the school was to raise children to be the successor to the original L. None of the children refer to (or know) each other by their real names, instead using aliases. In addition to these protective aliases notable individuals who graduate from Wammy's House may be assigned a 'letter' by Watari, now by his successor, Roger Ruvie. Until the holder of that letter dies, they are understood to be recognized by the current L and as all that have connections to Wammy's House as having significant potential to positively affect the world, and work for its change. The letters closest to L - K, M and N - are often direct candidates for L's succession. 

"I am Quillish Wammy, the founder of Wammy's House. It's an orphanage where orphans with exceptional skills come together to learn. You will be ranked based on your intellectual skills and given an alias to protect yourself. When you graduate, you will be given a letter. Please do not worry, we will not hurt or harm you in any way. But do not, I repeat, do not steal from Mello's chocolate hoard if you want to live. Welcome to Wammy's House. I will leave the rest to you Mr. Ruvie." Wammy had said as he left the podium. I looked at my best friend Miku and noticed she was wiggling in her seat.

"Call down!" I whispered.

"I can't, im so exited! We could be L's successors!" she squealed.

"We would have to beat Near first yah know." I replied.

"I know..." she sighed.

"Thank you Quillish. Now children I will need you all to fill out these forms as return them as soon as possible. After that we will go over the rules." Boring who needs rules I thought to myself as I looked over the registration.

**Wammy's House**

_**2011**_

**Basic Info**

Name: (Last, Middle, First)

DOB: (Month,Day,Year)

Gender:

Preferred alias:(Must start with first letter of name.)  
><strong>Appearance<br>**Hair:(style,color,texture,ect)  
>Clothing:(daily trends,during classes, formal occasions, ect)<p>

Facial features: (freckles,glasses, ect)

Eyes: (color, shape, ect)

Other: (burns, scars, birth marks,ect)

**Characteristics**

Personality** : (**don't forget how character acts toward, friends,enemies,rivals,love interests)

Addictions/Obsessions: ( similar to how Mello is with chocolate and Near with toys)

Hobbies: (can be music, art, writing, ect)

Likes: (can be a person place or thing even a feeling.)

Dislikes: (can be a person place or thing even a feeling.)

Friends: (can be friends with death-note characters or other OC but please include creators name)

Study habits: (how often you study and how efficient you are.)

**History**

Parents:(if you knew them)

Siblings: (if you had any)

Background: (how you became an orphan, if you remember)

"We will now go over the rules. Our most important rule here at Wammy's House is:

'**no-one has the right to interfere with the education or well-being of others'** This covers all other rules as well, but I will still go over them.

#1 No one will be discriminated against because or ethnic, sexual orientation or any other reason. If you believe you are being discriminated against contact me in my office.

#2 We will not tolerate bullies or harassment.

#3 curfew is at 9:00, out in the halls any later and you will be punished.

#4 classes begin at 6:00 unless you are sick or injured you should be there.

#5 no running in the halls.

#6 no taking from the kitchen

#7..."

God this old man was lame, really? 'No running in the halls' did he think we really need to be told that?

"And that concludes our speech. please split into groups with an adult and they will give you a tour of the dorms, a also should add that each of you will have a roommate so try to make some friends." Wow what did I miss? Roommates? Dammit.

**AN: Please fill out forms and get them to me asap if you want to submit a character. I will pick out my favorites and set up rooms then the real story and fun can start! Keep in mind I love a good dramatic past or something unusual in the personality. =3 **


End file.
